pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trapped In the Vault/Transcript
Act I (Scene opens at the living room, where Adam & Ferb make their plan.) Adam: Okay Ferb, so you remember our plan? Ferb: Yep. Adam: Okay. Let's do this. (Scene cuts to Phineas & Isabella in the kitchen drinking warm milk, wearing dressing gowns.) Isabella: You know Phineas, this is your best idea yet. Phineas: I know Isabella. It's really great drinking together. Isabella: Yes, yes it is. (They smile at each other and kiss for 15 seconds.) Phineas: (Yawns) I'm suddenly tired. Isabella: Me too. (Yawns) Let's get some sleep. (Phineas & Isabella go in the vault. Then suddenly, the vault door closes.) Phineas: What the..... Isabella: What was that? (Hears 2 strangers laughing. Phineas & Isabella helds their ears to the door to hear. Cut to reveal Adam & Ferb laughing.) Ferb: Oh man. That was the best plan! Wasn't it Adam? Adam: Yes, yes it was Ferb. Ferb: Shall we go get some sleep? Adam: I think we should. I'm pretty sure Phineas & Isabella didn't see that coming. Ferb: (Chuckles.) You can say that again, Adam. (Cut back to the vault, where Phineas & Isabella look very annoyed and angry.) Phineas: I don't believe it! They just went and left us behind! WHY!? Isabella: Phineas, calm down. Phineas: Sorry. I just don't know what we're supposed to to here. What mad freak put us here? Isabella: I dunno. Maybe we'll just wait until someone saves us. Phineas: Well, at least this gives us time to be all... alone. Isabella: Heh, you're right! Hey, have you seen Perry? Phineas: No, I haven't. Isabella: Oh well. Act II (Scene cuts to outside of the vault. We hear Phineas & Isabella making out. Candace walks by and suddenly stops.) Candace: Huh? Sounds like Phineas & Isabella are there. (bangs on the vault door) HEY! (Phineas & Isabella stop making out) What are you guys doing here? Phineas: I swear, this was unintentional! Candace: No way I'm believing you two. Isabella: (Yells in Spanish) Candace: What is it? Phineas: Me & Isabella were wearing dressing gowns & drinking milk... Candace: WHAT?! Are you telling me that my brother is a crossdresser? Isabella: No. Just let us out. Candace: Oh, OK then. (Candace opens the vault. Phineas & Isabella come out of it.) Candace: Wait a minute here! Is Phineas...wearing my...dressing gown? Phineas:Yes, yes I am. Candace: Take it off, NOW!! Phineas: Alright, alright, don't get angry. (He goes to his room & dresses in his normal clothes, then puts Candace's dressing gown in her room.) Now who has trapped us in the vault? Candace: It was Adam & Ferb. They pulled a prank on you. Phineas: Well, I'm not laughing! This ain't no joking matter. Isabella: Yeah! Let's make them pay for this! Phineas: ALRIGHT!! Act III (Scene cuts to the backyard, where Adam & Ferb are still laughing) Adam: I would love to see the look on their faces when they got trapped in the vault! Phineas: Well, I'd like to tell you our looks: EXTREMELY ANNOYED!! Ferb: How did you two get out? Candace: I helped them out. Adam: Why? Candace: You trapped them in the vault, Adam & Ferb! And now I'm gonna make you pay! Phineas? (Phineas pushes a button, where numerous Phineas, Candace & Isabella clones come out of the ground, walking like zombies. Adam & Ferb see them, horrified, then scream & run out of the backyard. Phineas pushes a button, and then the clones dissapear) Isabella: Nice! How did you do that? Phineas: I made it during my spare time. Candace: Good old Phineas! You should have seen the look on their faces when they ran away! (laughing) (Phineas & Isabella kiss while Candace laughs) Isabella: Thanks, Phineas, for pulling a prank on them! Phineas: Don't mention it! (Candace stops laughing) Candace: OK, I better go to my room & calm down. (Candace goes into her room) Isabella: I better go home too. Phineas: Bye! (Perry walks into view & chatters) Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry!